Mon premier
by duneline
Summary: Snafu et Sledge sont deux jeunes hommes à peine sorti de l'adolescence. Mais l'un a encore gardé son innocence...Slash/Yaoi.


Je me suis visionné « The Pacific » et j'ai particulièrement aimé la relation, non dite, de Shelton « Snafu » et de Sledge, « Sledghammer ».

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Tom Hank, de Spielbeg et d'Ambrose.

Je ne prétends, aucunement, raconté la vie des personnes réelles, citées dans la série, et toutes situations ne sont que pure fictions.

« Mon premier. » :

La pluie tombait, sans discontinuer, sur cette île d'Okinawa et la terre se réduisait en un tas de boue écoeurante et fétide.

Les soldats ne faisaient plus la distinction entre l'odeur des déjections humaines, de la pourriture et celle, dominante, des cadavres en décomposition.

La lassitude, la fatigue nerveuse et physique et la promiscuité les empêchaient de râler et de se plaindre.

Le fait d'être sur le qui-vive aidait, probablement, à une meilleure tolérance de leurs conditions actuelles.

Sledge, levant machinalement la tête, reçut des gouttes de pluie sur son visage : L'eau enleva, partiellement, la saleté et les traces de terre qui maculaient ses traits, à peine sortis, de l'adolescence et au charme puissant et doux. Donné par un teint pâle de blond et des yeux clairs et profondément, songeurs.

Snafu, de garde, près d'un monticule, au sommet de la colline, tourna son regard vers Eugène et comme fasciné, se mit à le contempler brièvement, avant de reprendre le guet.

Mais il put voir qu'Eugène avait remarqué son manège et le regardait, plongé dans une grande réflexion.

Eugène se leva, escalada la pente pour rejoindre Snafu et s'aidant de ses mains, arriva à la hauteur de son compagnon d'armes. Le sol, boueux et glissant, faillit faire basculer le jeune militaire en arrière mais la main, solidaire et solide, du guetteur maintint l'équilibre du grimpeur.

Epuisé, Eugène s'affala aux côtés de Snafu et dans un silence impressionnant, les deux jeunes gens se dévisagèrent, immobiles.

Des tas de choses et de sentiments passèrent entre eux. Des non-dits, de ceux qui sont interdits et frappés de tabous.

Eugène avait déjà senti les regards dont le gratifiait Snafu. Des regards discrets, parfois moqueurs, railleurs, curieux et surtout, subjugués.

Le jeune concerné, au premier abord, gêné et ennuyé par l'attention de ce militaire, avait fini par les aimer et les attendre. Ces regards, semblables à des caresses, étaient son unique source de chaleur humaine dans cet enfer sur Terre.

…..

« -Tu devrais dormir, Sledghammer. Recommanda Snafu, rompant la bulle de solitude où ils s'étaient enfermés. Ton quart de tour viendra assez tôt. »

Sledge refusa de la tête et se cala plus contre l'épaule de son compagnon, appréciant sa présence. Snafu, indifférent, se remit à scruter l'obscurité devant lui. Rien.

Il se rassit à proximité d'Eugène et farfouillant sous son poncho, attrapa une cigarette et l'inséra entre ses lèvres.

La pluie ne se déversait plus qu'avec des petites gouttes fines. Eugène, automatiquement, tendit son briquet et alluma la cigarette de Snafu qui le contemplait.

Des doigts, humides et fraiches, saisirent ceux de Sledge, surpris et attirèrent le jeune soldat dans les bras du propriétaire.

Avant qu'Eugène ne put protester, des lèvres, chaudes, douces s'emparèrent des siennes dans un baiser exigeant et fougueux.

Une multitude de sensations tournoya en Eugène qui, passif et consentant, accepta cette bouche avide et curieuse. Lorsque les mains de Snafu cherchèrent à s'immiscer dans ses cheveux, sous son casque, un embrassement se fit en Eugène : Une explosion de sens, de douceur, de volupté et de picotements. Une explosion, un raz de marée qui abattit les barrières, les dernières réserves du jeune marine.

Bougeant, sortant de son engourdissement, Eugène entreprit de répondre aux caresses de Snafu et au baiser par des effleurements maladroits et pleins de désir.

«-Shit ! Fit Snafu, en stoppant les gestes de Sledge et en rivant ses yeux dans ceux de son amant. Tu es…Puceau ? C'est ta première fois ? »

Une rougeur envahit les joues d'Eugène et un grand et magnifique sourire, émerveillé et incrédule, apparut sur le visage de Snafu.

Sourire qui disparut sous l'empressement d'Eugène, avide de connaître et d'en apprendre plus sur le plaisir de la chair.

Snafu, ravi par l'enthousiasme de son amant, jeta de vifs coups d'oeils autour de lui et débouclant sa ceinture et celle de Sledge, avec douceur et respect, le fit sien.

Figé, les yeux lointains, Eugène se mit à respirer plus rapidement, serrant les dents sous la douleur.

Snafu ne bougea pas, se contentant de surveiller les expressions de son amant : Il vit la souffrance laisser place à une langueur voluptueuse sur les traits de Sledge.

Il amena Eugène, tout contre lui, le maintenant étroitement, cachant son visage sur son épaule où le souffle, rauque et haletant, ainsi que les gémissements, entrecoupés de petits sanglots, d'Eugène balayaient son cou.

L'emportant vers une jouissance intense, insensée et puissante.

Un bref et presqu'inaudible vagissement de Sledge indiqua, à Snafu, que son amant venait d'atteindre l'orgasme.

…

Eugène, ébloui, se détacha, légèrement, de Snafu qui le scrutait, intensément et dans l'expectative. Il récupéra son souffle et le cœur battant rapidement, rendit son regard à son partenaire. Il posa son visage sur le torse de Snafu qui l'enveloppa dans une tendre étreinte, ressentant un bien-être et une délicieuse torpeur dans ses membres.

Snafu promena ses doigts sur les joues mouillées de larmes et de pluie de Sledge et gardant un silence bienfaisant, il déposa un baiser sur la tempe du blond.

« -On rentrera aux USA. Murmura Eugène, d'un ton assoupi. On se mariera. On achètera une immense maison et on aura tout plein d'enfants… »

Un sourire, bienveillant, joua sur les lèvres de Snafu qui écoutait le jeune Sledge énoncer des projets.

« -Tout ce que tu voudras, mon ange. » Fit Snafu, qui ne désirait pas contredire Eugène.

Ils verraient cela, en temps et en heure. Après. Après cette « foutue » guerre. Si jamais ils y survivaient.

Pour l'instant, Eugène s'était endormi, paisible, dans les bras du brun. Et, ça, c'était ce qui importait pour Snafu : le sommeil de Sledge.

Fin.

Reviews ?


End file.
